


(untitled)

by untldeathtakeme (LikeRebelDiamonds)



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2016 [22]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeRebelDiamonds/pseuds/untldeathtakeme
Summary: For the prompt: Star Trek (AOS), Leonard McCoy/Spock(+/James Kirk), "brave lion" (the meaning of Leonard)





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: [Star Trek (AOS), Leonard McCoy/Spock(+/James Kirk), "brave lion" (the meaning of Leonard)](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/740743.html?thread=97936263#t97936263)

"I think the Doctor is perfectly named."

Jim's eyebrows raised over the glass of Antarian water. He and Spock had been going over the weekly ship's briefings, and crew reports had flowed into the subject of personality types, which had led to names.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. In Terran language, it has roots in Old High German, composed of two parts meaning 'lion' and 'brave' or 'hardy'."

Spock, who had been sitting stiffly in his chair up until this point, now reached for the pitcher of the infused water and poured himself a glass. Those that didn't know him wouldn't see the gesture for the distraction, the equivalent of a nervous twitch that it was.

"And you think this is fitting?" Jim bit back a grin. "Our Bones who bitches constantly every time he has to go on an Away Party, or go anywhere near a transporter, or a missile, or God help us, a semi-open space door"

Spock swallowed the drink and in movements so minute only those who knew him, or Vulcans, well, would have noticed, sat forward with intent.

"Is it not bravery to consistently confront that which a person fears? For a person afraid of space, of travel, of the unknown dangers we face every day, to live and work in that medium must be bravery. Doctor McCoy excels in his duties,despite the challenges our chosen mission presents him, he does not allow his fears to endanger his ethics, mission or 

Jim grinned,unable to hide it, even behind his glass.

"Spock if I didn't know better I'd think you were bragging on him."

"Bragging is illogical, Captain. I was merely stating the facts of the Doctor's innate capacity to overcome fear, excel in his duties and maintain his position as a respected member of the crew." If Spock's fingertips gripped the glass a bit more tightly, his chest a fraction of an inch puffed out, humans' vision was not that acute, nor James Kirk that attentive, he told himself.

"And yet you've done it again. If you were human I'd accuse you of hero worship. Or a crush" Jim's grin grew wider.

"But I am not."

"You're half. Speaking of that half-blood of yours, I think you're due in Sickbay. Everyone else who went down to Selenim Five has had their post-mission check. You're up." 

Jim saw the tiny, tiny curl of Spock's mouth, a blink-and-you-would miss it hint of a smile. He turned away so that Spock wouldn't know he saw. He saw so much more than either Spock or Bones knew.


End file.
